1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to methods of protecting a circuit or effecting actuation of an electro-mechanical device during a lighting strike or similar event; and more particularly, to an active material actuator configured to utilize the voltage/current generated by a lightning strike to effect actuation and/or protection.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Where exposed to a lightning strike or similar event, it has long been appreciated that electric circuits and the nodes fed thereby, may become damaged and/or inoperable. In a vehicular setting, for example, lightning strikes have the potential to damage the bus/electronics that serve the electro-mechanical components of the vehicle, including brake-by-wire, steer-by-wire, and/or door lock systems. Conventional measures, such as lightning rods, have been developed to dissipate the sudden increase in charge/current experienced during lightning strikes against structures. However, in other applications, such as the afore-mentioned vehicular setting, these measures are untenable, due to, for example, packaging and cost concerns.